Traición y Locura
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Ten cuidado cuando entras a jugar a la casa de otros; el amor no es un sentimiento que se pueda controlar, y puedes terminar enamorándote cuando menos te lo esperes Segunda actividad del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos. Este fic es para annitha mz


**Hola gente bonita XD Aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic :D pero esta vez es uno muy especial, porque es de la actividad del foro Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XDD Espero que lo disfruten mucho, en especial annitha mz, porque este es el fic que pediste y a mi me tocó entregártelo n_n Espero que tenga todo lo que pediste, porque si no ups! XDDDDDD Me dices y lo repito XD**

Hacia ya cuatro meses que el torneo de los Shamanes había llegado a su final, y por fin habían podido regresar a sus respectivas casas y continuar sus vidas con normalidad.

En Fumbari, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y una fresca brisa se colaba por cada rincón de la Pensión Asakura.

Desde arriba de un edificio, el nuevo Rey de los Shamanes, miraba el lugar con un dejo de nostalgia.

Se supone que en una familia normal, ese sería su hogar; sin embargo, su familia no lo quería. Lo rechazaban por el simple hecho de ser él, por el simple hecho de ser Hao Asakura.

Hao nunca lloraría como niño chiquito, quejándose de su destino ni de su rechazo familiar, esos eran errores demasiado humanos a su parecer, y él, era demasiado genial como para comportarse como un humano, especialmente ahora que era el Rey de los Shamanes.

Ahora que todo había terminado, ya no había razón para luchar contra ellos, él había ganado, y le había mostrado a su familia y a todo el mundo, que era un ser superior a todos los demás, pero, ¿qué haría a partir de ahora? Ya había cumplido su objetivo, ahora que lo había logrado, ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

Caminó de un lado a otro, como si caminara en círculos y volviera al mismo punto pensando en que haría ahora; sin embargo, no pasaba por su mente nada que lo pudiera convencer…

Y así pasaron las horas, una, dos, tres…mirando siempre en la misma dirección, como si estuviera a la espera de una señal divina.

-¡Sí, Annita en seguida voy! –gritó la voz de su gemelo, quién salía de la casa.

-¡Y no olvides sacar la basura cuando salgas! –ordenó Anna desde dentro de la pensión.

-Sí, Anna.

-¡Ahora!

Sin decir nada más, Yoh salió corriendo con tres bolsas de basura en sus manos y salió de la pensión con dirección al supermercado a comprar las cosas para la cena, dejando la puerta del lugar abierta.

Entonces la idea llegó… él era un Asakura después de todo, y como parte de la familia Asakura, la pensión también era suya hasta cierto punto, así que no tenía nada de malo que se quedara ahí. Después de todo, tenía planeado ya un juego interesante con el que podría divertirse durante unos días antes de irse.

Finalmente bajó de su escondite, y entró a la pensión sin permiso…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –preguntó joven rubia, mirándolo con frialdad. –Yoh no está, si lo necesitas ve a buscarlo al supermercado… aunque pensándolo bien, la casa necesita limpieza, puedes empezar por esta ala, pero recuerda también limpiar el ala principal.

-¿Así tratas a todas tus visitas? –preguntó con burla, después de todo, que diría eso tras su llegada a la pensión, después de todo, Anna siempre sería Anna. –Yo no hago trabajos de humanos, eso es muy bajo para mi, pero si quieres puedes llamar a alguno de los sus amigos para que haga el trabajo. Yo soy demasiado genial como para hacer trabajo de humanos.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido? –interrogó con tanta tranquilidad como siempre.

-Soy un Asakura, ¿lo olvidas? –respondió sereno. –Este lugar es tanto mío como de Yoh, así que he decidido quedarme unos días… Entonces, ¿cuál será mi habitación? Si no me respondes, escogeré cualquiera, hasta puede que sea la tuya, aunque, no creo que la estés utilizando mucho…

**(…)**

Yoh caminaba distraídamente hacia el supermercado a comprar los encargos de su prometida.

Tenía un mal presentimiento desde que salió de la casa, pero, decidió ignorarlo, ya que pensó que era posible que se sintiera así porque olvidaría algo, y Anna seguramente lo golpearía y lo haría regresar por él… Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa, sería aún peor que una simple cachetada de Anna…

**Hola gente XDDDDD Este ha sido el final del prólogo XDD Espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por maldita y terminarlo así XDDDD**

**¿Qué hará Hao ahora que se encuentra en la pensión? ¿Cuál será aquello que tiene planeado? Todas estas preguntas y más serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos n_n**

**Annitha, espero que te esté gustando, porque aún falta bastante n_n**

**Aprovecho para darle las gracias a Mel, Tati, Sara y Geki por leer y darme su opinión. La verdad no estaba muy convencida de cómo estaba quedando, y por eso tardé muchísimo DX**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n_n**

**Kahia-chan**


End file.
